Celos y Confusiones
by TheHinata
Summary: Natsu y Lucy son los mejores amigos, ella hermosa y él popular, la chica se percato de los sentimientos que tenia por su "amigo" más rápido, en cambio él se dará cuenta de su amor por ella de la manera más común, con Celos, exactamente cuando viene un amigo de Lucy a visitarla :3 ...basada en la serie:Austin&Ally...cap: Campers


Cap 1: Amigo de la Infancia

.

.

~Secundaria yousei~

_Las vacaciones de invierno estaban por llegar y muchos de los alumnos ya planificaban sus horas de descanso, esta secundaria se caracterizaba por tener un alumnado alegre y entusiasta, muy competitivo pero era la favorita de muchos por un solo motivo, las chicas más lindas del estado. Todos sabían de las bellezas que existían en el dichoso lugar._

-lu-chan ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?-le pregunto animadamente una de sus compañeras de clase y mejor amiga, mientras ordenaban las cosas en sus casilleros

-no lose…tal vez vaya a ver a mi padre…-le respondía la rubia que estaba a su lado mientras sacaba los libros de filosofía y guardaba los de matemáticas- o podría simplemente ir al extranjero o a la playa- todos sabían de la familia de la chica, era prácticamente una princesa en aquella secundaria, el dinero no le faltaba, pero pese a todo ella se comportaba como si fuera una chica de la clase media, muy alegre y dulce…algo que encantaba a los hombres, especialmente sabiendo que lucy heartfilia tenía más de un admirador en este

-ya veo, algún día te podrías ir a quedar a mi casa-propuso la peli celeste con una sonrisa, su amiga sonrió y asintió. El bullicio de la entrada llamo su atención, iba entrando Natsu Dragneel, capitán del equipo de futbol y un verdadero AS, era uno de los más populares, e increíblemente desordenado y bromista, un chico alegre que llamaba la atención como ni se imaginan, venía acompañado de sus compañeros y la capitana de las porristas Lisanna Strauss.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, afirmaban que esos dos terminarían juntos ya que según ellos era evidente la química entre esos dos, pero para los amantes del drama, habían inventado un triángulo amoroso que incluía a esos dos y también a lucy

La rubia era una de las mejores amigas del pelirosa y normalmente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que entró a la secundaria, pero desde que volvió lisanna del extranjero las cosas cambiaron un poco

-¿estás bien lu-chan?-le pregunto Levy al ver la expresión de tristeza que tenía su amiga al ver a natsu acompañado de lisanna, la peli celeste había sido la primera en saber los sentimientos de la rubia por el pelirosa, exactamente cuando la mismísima lucy se lo había confirmado la semana pasada

-claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes Levy-chan- respondió la rubia con una sincera sonrisa

-te lo estas tomando de una manera muy madura, me alegra eso y sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieres cuando quieras-

-gracias, eso me agradaría- el sonido del celular la hizo ver la pantalla del aparato en donde aparecía un mensaje que había estado esperando

-¿Qué te agradaría?-llego preguntando el pelirosa mientras abrazaba a lisanna por encima de sus hombros, tanto Levy como lucy dieron un respingo y le sonrieron de manera nerviosa, la primera en hablar fue Levy quien dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-le agradaría si ahora me entrega la novela que está a punto de finalizar- lucy la miro con una cara de "_eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió_" y la peliblanca junto con natsu se miraron extrañados, frente a esto lucy tuvo que hablar

-no es nada…-recordó el mensaje y le alegro tener un motivo perfecto para salir de aquella situación- lo que sucede es que un amigo de la infancia viene a la ciudad y Levy se ofreció para acompañarnos a recorrer todo el lugar-dijo con una simple sonrisa mientras la peliblanca sonreía al ver lo tenso que se puso natsu por un momento

-¿un amigo?- dijo de manera desinteresada el pelirosa

-sip… ¡uh!, aquí tengo una foto mira…-rápidamente entro a la red social más conocida como Facebook y señalo una antigua foto en la que aparecía lucy con unas gafas enormes con una coleta y junto a ella un niño con la típica pinta de nerd…inclusive se podía decir que tenía sobrepeso-se llama Loke-

-¡yo lo recuerdo!..-dijo de pronto la peli celeste- me dijiste que Loke había sido tu primer amor-

-pues parecer ser un nerd- la voz de natsu sonó extremadamente molesta tanto para Levy como para lisanna…excepto por lucy quien solo se molestó por el comentario

-yo también era un nerd…-dijo con un puchero- y….y eso no es malo!-le recrimino para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta de su casillero e irse de ahí con sus libros en la mano

Natsu al darse cuenta de que la chica se había molestado rápidamente fue en su búsqueda, Levy y lisanna se miraron cómplices y sonrieron de forma picara, ellas dos sabían que lucy más de una vez había sufrido por los celos debido a la popularidad del pelirosa así que, si natsu se sentía celoso ahora, eso definitivamente haría feliz a su amiga

En el salón estaban reunidos todos, lucy y natsu y habían hecho las paces y el día en la secundaria transcurrió con normalidad desorden en los receso peleas entre el pelirosa y su mejor amigo…los gritos de la presidenta estudiantil erza, en fin un día "normal"…bueno eso hasta la salida…

El grupo venia conversando, natsu nuevamente al lado de lisanna, mientras lucy y Levy sonreían, gray estaba siendo abrazado por sus compañeras de clase juvia y erza caminaba tranquilamente, esperando cualquier motivo para golpear a los chicos

El pelirosa estaba a punto de hablarle a la rubia e invitarla a su casa para jugar videojuegos y divertirse con su mascota Happy cuando sorpresivamente la chica comenzó a correr hacia la entrada, siendo abrazada de inmediato por un desconocido para los demás, con excepción de Levy quien sabia a la perfección quien era ese muchacho

-¡Loke!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia mientras era levantada por el chico y su abrazo

-¿ese es Loke?-pregunto un poco desconcertado el pelirosa…ese muchacho no se parecía en nada al de la foto…

-ehh...¡que guapo!-esta vez fue el turno de la albina sonreír siendo apoyada por todas las chicas. Sin pensarlo dos veces natsu se acercó para detener aquel "romántico" reencuentro y lucy no tardo en presentarlo a todos

-chicos él es Loke-

-hola, es un placer…-dijo el recién llegado mientras sonreía como todo un galán o una estrella de Hollywood

-yo soy natsu-dijo el pelirosa mientras estrechaban las manos

-sí, he odio hablar de ti, eres famoso como delantero en tu equipo-

-bueno tengo buenos compañeros y excelentes animadoras…-si bien la indirecta parecía ser para lisanna al ser la capitana del equipo de porristas, el pelirosa claramente señalo con los ojos a la rubia, cosa que noto Loke

-sí, ella es genial y una gran amiga- Loke abrazo a lucy de la misma manera en que lo hacía reciéntenme natsu- lucy-el chico ahora la miraba de frente mientras sostenía sus manos- quiero preguntarte algo…-dijo completamente serio, para cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena pensarían que se trataba de una proposición incluyendo a los amigos espectadores- ¿tu...- natsu sintió una fuerte punzada como si algo realmente malo estuviera por venir- me acompañarías a ir por un helado artesanal?- los entrometidos amigos esperaban más que eso, mientras que natsu suspiro aliviado…aunque pensándolo bien _¿Por qué estaba angustiado en primer lugar?_

-claro- lucy le sonrió y con un saludo se despidió siendo acompañada de su amigo…mientras que el pelirosa solo se preguntaba que era aquel sentimiento que tenía repentinamente, el cual lo hacía querer destruir cualquier cosa sin provocación alguna…sería un misterio hasta que lo descubriese él mismo

_**~3 día después~**_

Encontró a Levy sentada en la biblioteca, se acercó rápidamente y se sentó justo enfrente de ella, pero esta parecía perdida en el libro, tosió fuerte para que la chica le prestara atención pero nada…movió reiteradamente la silla para llamar su atención y nada Servia, sólo con quitarle el libro finalmente le prestó atención

-¿natsu?-pregunto el un poco confundida y molesta por el robo de su libro

-hola Levy…por casualidad ¿has visto a lucy?-claramente la pregunta era como si estuviera desesperado, la peli celeste suspiro y apoyo su cara en una de sus manos

-no, no la he visto…probablemente salió con Loke…-

-¡¿otra vez?! Han pasado 3 días, ¿Cuánto va a tardar para enseñarle toda la ciudad a ese chico?-dijo con molestia, Levy esta vez puso su dedo índice en el mentón y lo miro divertida

-con un chico normal…mmm…1 día, con un chico como Loke, pfff…probablemente jamás vuelvas a ver a lucy

-escucha tenemos que hacer el proyecto de ciencias juntos y con ese idiota de Loke pareciera como si ella no tuviera tiempo para mí-

-únete al club, se supone que hoy nos reuniríamos para pasar un día de chicas y ya ves que ni siquiera ha llegado…-el chico se desparramo en la mesa con un gesto molesto- ¿estás seguro que es solo por el proyecto?- el pelirosa la miro confundido- digo…pareces como si estuvieras celoso…

-Jajja ¿yo? ¿Celoso? No digas tonterías Levy- la chica levanto una ceja- creí que eras más inteligente- dijo ya molesto

-¡hey!...no te pongas a la defensiva- cuando estaban a punto de ponerse a discutir escucharon un fuerte- _SHHHHH_- por parte de la señora bibliotecaria, y en ese preciso momento Levy comenzó a avanzar a la salida siendo seguida por natsu

Ya afuera del lugar se podía apreciar como venían riendo animadamente lucy y Loke y cabe decir que estaban muy juntos

-¡hola lucy!-le saludo de inmediato natsu llamando su atención, Levy también se les acerco

-hola chicos, con Loke recordábamos cuando fuimos a un campamento fueron buenos tiempos- Levy sonrió al ver que su amiga se la estaba pasando bien a pesar de que la semana pasada estuvo casi siempre deprimida

-y lucy ¿lista para nuestro día de chicas?-pregunto ella con una tímida sonrisa

-por favor no me odies Levy-san…pero quería que lucy me acompañara al puente que está en el parque, queríamos sacar unas fotos de aquel lugar- se excusó Loke

-Oh!, no importa lo podemos aplazar- lucy se sonrió a la chica en agradecimiento y sin más que discutir Loke y la rubia se fueron dejando a natsu viéndolos como si deseara estar en el lugar del antiguo amigo de lucy

-¿natsu?-pregunto lisanna quien también había estado en la biblioteca y había alcanzado a ver a lucy y Loke juntos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buscaba a lucy-dijo aun con la mirada en dirección hacia donde se había ido la chica

-¿no estaba con Loke?...ese chico es muy lindo- natsu la miro con ojos fríos

-sabes que antes él era un súper nerd- dijo para luego salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

-claro que lo se….yo también estaba ahí…-susurro divertida al ver las actitudes que estaba teniendo el pelirosa

*w*

Natsu compartía su departamento con su amigo/rival _gray_, quien últimamente se burlaba mucho de él al ver que el pelirosa hacia lo posible por acercarse a lucy nuevamente. Pareciera como si el destino estuviera haciendo justicia ya que el peli azul también se había enterado por la misma lucy los sentimientos que tenía para con él, y este no parecía notarlo causando que la rubia constantemente se sintiera mal, aunque no lo quisiese demostrar

-natsu…¿Qué haces?- el chico parecía estar fotografiando todo, y tenía un montón de desorden en toda la sala, hace podo se había enterado que Loke era un maestro en la fotografía y lucy parecía admirarlo por eso, así que él también lo intentaría y superaría al reciente "galán"

-nada, solo me convierto en fotógrafo-dijo orgulloso de su trabajo, gray tomo una de las imágenes y en ella salía una cascara de plátano en el basurero

-esto no tiene nada de arte- el pelirosa lo fúmalo con la mirada- vamos acéptalo…tratas de hacer algo para llamar la atención de lucy

-jajaj ¿Quién dijo que era para eso?-dijo burlonamente, sacando una leve venita en su compañero

-¿Por qué no aceptas que estas celoso?-le dijo con un tono molesto

-no estoy celoso…si lo estuviera significaría que me gusta lucy y eso no es así- respondió orgulloso y gray lo miro atentamente- ¿q-que?

-entonces me estás diciendo que no hay nada que te guste de lucy…-

-claro que hay cosas que me gustan de ella…me gusta su sonrisa, la forma en que ríe, la amabilidad con que trata a los demás, incluso a los que le han hecho daño…cuando me da ánimos o me regaña por mis estupideces- poco a poco el chico comenzó a sonríe recordando los momentos vividos con su "amiga"-y me gusta su aroma, su fragilidad, su fuerza, su dulzura…¡Y!...me gusta abrazarla, porque cuando acerco mi cuerpo al de ella tengo este sentimiento que nadie más que ella me hace _sen...tir_….-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo…-¡oh por dios!...M-Me gusta Lucy….-gray quien había estado todo el rato callado sonrió y lo miro divertido

-yo creo que es más que eso, tú estás enamorado de ella- natsu se puso pensativo y gray prefirió dejarlo solo, debía reflexionar él solo

*w*

Era un nuevo día en la secundaria y estaban en el receso, gray y natsu se encontraban caminando a la cafetería repentinamente natsu recordó algo que debía decirle a gray

-por cierto, gray, sobre lo que discutimos anoche-el chico le prestó atención esperando oír algo interesante- me di cuenta de que no me gusta lucy- gray casi se cae- es decir...tal vez ahora tenga miedo de perderla, pero solo como amiga-dijo lo sonando muy seguro

-¿qué estás diciendo?- gray lo miro incrédulo su amigo podía ser estúpido, pero esto era mucho…-

-no quiero perder mi amistad con ella, solo por una confusión de sentimientos, estoy bien como estamos ahora- lucy y Levy quienes iban pasando los saludaron y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de la cafetería y gray quedo mirando la sonrisa que tenía natsu- jaja lo vez, obviamente _lucy y yo debemos estar juntos.._

Gray tardó un poco en asimilar lo que recién había dicho el pelirosa

-oye…¡escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?!- natsu lo miro confundido y simplemente con un gesto de desinterés ingreso primero a la cafetería -hasta su conciencia se lo dice y el idiota no se da cuenta…-con un gesto de desaprobación le siguió el paso a su estúpido amigo

*w*

-lu-chan ¿Qué tal va todo con Loke?-

-la verdad…es divertido y alegre además de guapo, pero…pero no lo puedo ver como algo más que amigos y no entiendo porque…-termino de decir con un puchero

-yo si lose…es porque natsu aun te gusta-

-lo sé!...-lucy se desparramo en la mesa- y el día de ayer Loke me dijo una especie de indirecta…diciendo que quiera mucho a una chica para que fuese su novia…

-lu-chan…si él no te gusta deberías decírselo claramente y no darle ilusiones…-le aconsejo la peli celeste

-tienes razón…-lucy se sentó nuevamente mientras tomaba su cuchara y la colocaba sobre el almuerzo que disfrutaba- hoy se lo diré…- la chica se puso ne posición como si estuviera frente e a Loke- le diré lo siguiente…-Loke fuiste mi primer amor y siempre quise ser tu novia…- con lo que no contaba la rubia era que lisanna iba pasando para saludarlas y alcanzo a oír solo la última parte, abriendo la boca sorprendida y emitiendo un sonido que llamo la atención de las chicas que estaban conversando

-¿lisanna?-pregunto Levy, la albina rio nerviosamente y se les acerco para saludarlas

-hola…Jajja _noescuchenada-_ dijo rápidamente dejando a la peli celeste y a lucy un poco confundidas pero lo dejaron pasar…

-Levy ¿con que crees que debería ir?-

-con el vestido negro, definitivamente…-dijo su amiga mientras la albina comida mecánicamente la ensalada que tenia

-bien- la rubia recibió un mensaje en donde Loke la invitaba a cenar esta noche, rápidamente le dijo a Levy y lisanna también oyó, con una sonrisa lucy se alejó del grupo…las clases ya estaba por finalizar puesto que las ultimas horas eran electivas hacerlas o no…

Levy fue a la biblioteca y la albina sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscar gray… natsu debía saber de aquello…

*w*

Por medio de un mensaje la peliblanca le conto al peli azul y este se dirigió a su amigo el cual estaba entrenando en la cancha de la secundaria

-oe natsu!-le llamo- recuerdas lo que hablamos de lucy…- le pelirosa se reincorporo y lo miro como si lo fuese a regañar

-gray ya te dije que con lucy solo somos amigos-dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras lanzaba una pelota al arco anotando un gol

-pues eso es bueno…-el pelirosa solo escuchaba- porque me acabo de enterar que Loke invito a cenar a lucy- el chico se detuvo justo antes de volver a lanzar un balón- y lucy le va a decir que él fue su primer amor y que siempre quiso ser su novia

-¡¿QUEEE?!- al diablo la pelota el pelirosa puso una cara de estar a punto de perder lo más valioso de su vida- ¡no puede decirle eso!, ¡ese chico no es el indicado para ella!- si perder el tiempo se empezó a alejar de la cancha

-pues me alegre saber que no tienes sentimientos por ella. Porque no me gustaría ver tu actitud si los tuvieras…-definitivamente había terminado hablando solo…con otro mensaje le informo donde se reunirían lucy y Loke…esto sería un espectáculo digno de ver

*w*

A la hora acordada estaba la pareja en el restaurant, lucy lucia hermosa y Loke muy galán

-escucha Loke, yo…quería decirte algo…la verdad es que-antes de que pudiera seguir abruptamente apareció natsu siendo acompañado de lisanna sentándose exactamente al lado de la pareja- ¿natsu?

-hola, ¡vaya coincidencia!-

-¿estás aquí por la trivia que harán el día de hoy?- pregunto Loke al ver que el chico lo miraba desafiante

-claro que si…-respondió el pelirosa

-la verdad yo solo quería comer el postre de aquí-esta vez hablo lisanna quien parecía nerviosa al ver la actitud que tenía natsu

-¿no deberían ir a sentarse en una de las mesas por ahí?-dijo lucy señalando las mesas desocupadas que estaban bastante alejadas- tiene una vista hermosa el lado de allá

-sí, eso se ve lindo, vamos natsu- la albina comenzó a jalar de él, pero este rápidamente la detuvo

-no, es mejor cuando todos estamos juntos-dijo el pelirosa

-bueno la verdad estaba esperando tener un tiempo solas con…

-estaba bien nos quedaremos si insistes- y dicho esto tanto natsu como lisanna terminaron siendo compañeros de Loke y lucy

-bueno lucy y yo vamos a ganar-comenzó a hablar Loke refiriéndose a la noche de trivia de aquel lugar- después de todo somos el mejor equipo- termino de decir dándole un leve codazo a la chica para que asintiera

-no, no lo son- interrumpió el pelirosa antes de que lucy pudiera decir algo…-p-porque lisanna y yo somos el mejor equipo…

-aww, ¿crees que somos el mejor equipo?-le dijo lisanna, el chico ni siquiera la miro

-sí, pero no esta noche- ahora su vista desafiante se fijó en Loke- entonces ¿Qué me dices de una competencia, uno vs uno? Amenos que tengas miedo a perder…

-Me parece excelente- respondió de la misma manera el desafiado

En una mesa no muy alejada se encontraba los amigos de natsu y lucy disfrutando del espectáculo, Gray llego disfrazado de una persona adulta sentándose al lado de Levy- ¿de qué me perdí?

-natsu desafío a Loke en el concurso de trivia de esta noche-respondió entusiasmada Levy mientras cubría su rostro con el menú

-pero natsu apesta en las trivias-….

*w*

Luego de unas 50 preguntas finalmente la puntuación termino en empate, ambos como el último lugar de entre todos los participantes…

-escucha Loke enserio necesito hablar contigo-dijo la rubia tratando de aclarar su relación como amigos lo antes posible

-y natsu yo quiero comer postre-decía lisanna

-¡no! Nadie hará nada hasta que le gane a Loke…y se perfectamente cómo solucionar esto…

Los amigos metiches seguían espiando cada uno de los movimientos de ambos rivales, hicieron de todo, cada competencia que se les ocurriera pero el resultado era siempre el mismo hasta que finalmente se hizo muy tarde

Lisanna, lucy, natsu y Loke, ya estaban fuera del restaurant, y finalmente lucy se decidió a hablar con Loke

Pero para su misma sorpresa, antes de poder decir algo, el chico le agradeció por toda su compañía y le informo que esta misma noche volvería su hogar porque la chica que amaba lo estaba esperando y luego de esta semana que paso con lucy finalmente se había decidido a pedirle que fuera su novia- eso fue un alivio para lucy quien no tuvo que decirle nada, y por alguna razón termino acompañándolo a la estación, con un saludo muy fraternal se despidieron

Mientras iba caminando en dirección a su casa, natsu repentinamente apareció frente a ella

-¿natsu?- pregunto un poco sorprendida, se supone que él había ido a dejar a lisanna

-es muy tarde para que vayas sola- dijo con una sonrisa, y tomo a lucy de la mano para comenzar a caminar- sabes, antes de que llegara Loke, no me había dado cuenta de algo- le dijo mirándola mientras caminaban, ella iba mirando tímidamente la unión de sus manos

-¿q-que cosa?-

-que me gustas- dijo con simpleza y con esa sonrisa que sólo le había mostrado a ella, la rubia no pudo hace otra cosa más que sonrojarse mostrándole al chico una apariencia adorable y sin poder resistirlo termino uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso lleno de amor y cariño

Ella sorprendida, comenzó a corresponder alegrándose enormemente al hecho de que natsu gustaba de ella así como ella también gustaba de él

Una vez que finalizaron el beso ambos se miraron sonrientes y siguieron caminando juntos a casa

-te apuesto a que mañana llega juntos-dijo Levy mientras salía de su escondite

-no lo creo, digo acaba de confesarse…

*w*

Sin vergüenza alguna la pareja llego tomada de la mano, con un natsu anunciando públicamente su noviazgo con la chica, mientras todos lo celebraban gray le pagaba una gran cantidad de dinero a Levy…

Al fin y al cabo todos terminaron felices…bueno _todos menos la billetera de gray…_

* * *

_***w***_

_**Hoolaaa! *-* espero les haya gustado :D, esta es mi nueva sección de una colección de one-shot, ya di por finalizada "Deseos & Sueños" así que heme aquí preparando nuevos one-shot jaja saludos a todos! Los invito a pasar a ver las actualizaciones de mis fic :3**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_ ^**_


End file.
